


Absolutely in jail

by Muikale



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Romance, stone wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muikale/pseuds/Muikale
Summary: I have aspergers





	Absolutely in jail

\-- "Aleksandra precious, please don't." you say.  
Zarya yeets you into the stone wall. Your brain is so heavy from you being so smart so it works like a sledgehammer. You are free. She picks you up like the lovely Russian that she is and places you on your feet. You look into each other's eyes for five second and you pass out because you just broke a wall with your head. Zarya shrugs, picks you up again and starts running.


End file.
